one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Izaya Orihara vs Mark Jefferson
Interlude One Minute Melee We're we have two people face with no research and 60 seconds One ''' '''Minute Melee Fight Izaya Orihara was interested in this girl named Kate Marsh, since he notice how she showed emotions and how she handled them. Today Izaya was gonna talk to her for reasons he has of his own. Izaya was following her without her noticing, to his surprise she was walking to a junk yard which he thought was strange for a girl like her to come into a dump like. However Izaya saw Mark Jefferson walking towards Kate, with a needle hiding behind his hand. Mark Jefferson got Kate's attention who was confused but a bit scared. "M..M..Mr. Jefferson?" Kate asked who was backing away from her Teacher, but he moved closer as she took a step back. "Don't worry Kate, I'll make sure you're safe!" Mr. Jefferson said in his monotone voice as he brought out the needle, and was about to inject her with whatever it was. However the needle was cut in half causing all of liquid to pour out. "Hey you, stay away from my human!" Izaya yelled as Kate and Mr. Jefferson look over to see Izaya, Izaya got out another knife from his sleeve and pointed the blade towards the Teacher. "Who are you, and what do you mean?" Kate asked Izaya, however she was glad he saved her. "We'll worry about that later, but you need to leave!" Izaya told Kate as she agreed and left Mr. Jefferson and Izaya alone. "You little shit I'll make you pay!" Mr. Jefferson said as he gets a gun from his back pocket and points it towards Izaya. Izaya got his knife ready for a fight against a sociopathic teacher. Go For Broke Divide!!! Mr. Jefferson attempts to shoot Izaya but he dodges out of the way, and throws one of his knives towards Mr. Jefferson cutting the gun in half.This angered Mr. Jefferson as he runs after Izaya and attempts to hit him, but that proved to by useless as Izaya only dodged out of the way. Izaya managed to kick the Teacher in the face sending him on his back. Izaya proceeded to jump up and down on Mr. Jefferson, however Mark rolled away and tripped Izaya before attempting to punch him. Mr. Jefferson punched Izaya in the face twice before Izaya stabbed Mark's hand causing him to yell in pain. Izaya slashed Mark three times before the Teacher got away from him. Mark pulled out another gun and attempted to shoot Izaya but Izaya dodged his bullets, as he threw a knifes towards him cutting both his gun and his right shoulder. Mark held his shoulder as he yelled in pain again. Mark ran away look for a weapon to use on Izaya, however he hasn't found much luck. As for Izaya he was just waiting patiently for him to be done. The Teacher finally found an ax and ran towards Izaya. Mark attempted to cut Izaya but failed since Izaya kept dodging his strikes. Izaya got out his big switch blade, and stopped the ax Mark swung towards him. This caused Mark to get scared thinking this kid isn't normal. Izaya slashed Mark three times in the chest as he kicked him down, however Mark yelled in pain again as he laid on the floor. Izaya stabbed Mark in his shoulders with two blades, as he yells in pain more. Izaya smirked hearing the Teacher suffer was amusing to him. Izaya then proceeded to slash Mark's stomach as the Teacher yells more from the pain. "Y..you're a monster!" Mr. Jefferson said as he was laying on the ground from the all the pain Izaya inflicted on him, Izaya had a calm look on his face and then proceeded to stab Mark in the middle of his chest. "I'm not a monster so don't compare me towards people like you!" Izaya said as he got up, and walked away. Mark however got on of the slashed guns and pointed it towards Izaya, however Izaya moved quickly before Mark cut react and slashed him multiple times everywhere. blood gushed out everywhere as Mark screamed in pain. K.O (song ends) Mark laid on the ground lifess as Izaya was looking for Kate. "Where are you?" Izaya asked he continued to look more, however Kate got out of her hiding place, but was scared of him since she saw his fight. Izaya turned around and saw Kate as he grew a smile on his face. "You're not hurt are you?" Izaya asked Kate, she was a little hesitant but shake her head confirming no. "Well at least you're safe, by the way my name Izaya, Izaya Orihara!" Izaya told Kate as he moved closer towards her, she was to scared to run away from him. "I'm not gonna hurt you!" Izaya told Kate who was stilled scared to say anything, Izaya was already really close towards Kate. The young Christian girl was worried what would happen next, but to her surprise Izaya kissed her for a few seconds then moved away. "what was that for!" Kate managed to see confused. "Don't worry I'll tell you everything, but you need to go back to Blackwell." Izaya told Kate as he picked her up and carried her Blackwell. Conclusion This Melee's winner is... ' [[Izaya Orihara|'Izaya Orihara]] Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee